1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a lamp, and in particular to a lamp with a replaceable light unit for mounting on a lighting.
2. Description of Prior Art
Light emitting diode (LED) has gradually replaced the traditional light bulb, due to its small size, lower power consumption and durability, and intensively used in traffic light signal, vehicle direction lights, flashlights, cell phones, lighting and large outdoor billboard.
So far the lamp structure used in the lighting is formed by mounting plural light-emitting diodes on a circuit board or substrate, and then disposing the substrate to the inside of a heat dissipation housing, and disposing a shade on the front end of the heat dissipation housing. In the most of LED lamp structure for sale in market, when LED chips on the light unit of a LED lamp internal structure are damaged, the damaged LED lamp is discarded and directly replaced with a new one. It is unable for users only to replace the light unit of a LED lamp so that the discarded LED lamps would worsen the problems of environmental protection, and also result in a consumption of resources and waste money.